Organ or tissue transplantation can be a life-saving procedure for a patient. However, the supply of viable organs may be severely limited and transplantation procedures may be unsuccessful. Some factors, including, but not limited to, a blood type of a recipient or donor, the health and severity of a recipient's organ failure, and the state of a donor organ, may cause a transplantation procedure to be unsuccessful and/or result in a sub-optimal donor match and/or outcome. In addition, for organ transplantation from a deceased donor to a living recipient, the length of time that a donor organ remains viable may be an important factor in matching a donor to a potential recipient. In addition, other factors that may cause unsuccessful transplantation procedures and/or result in a sub-optimal match may relate to whether, and to what degree, the size of a donor organ matches with the anatomic capacity and physiologic needs of a potential recipient. For example, one factor may include whether the cardiac output of a potential donor heart may meet the needs of a recipient patient. Another example of a factor that may cause an unsuccessful transplantation procedure and/or result in sub-optimal matching is whether, and to what degree, the expected renal blood flow and pressure and desired kidney function of a recipient matches the characteristics of a potential donor kidney. Similar considerations may arise for a potential liver or lung transplantation. Accordingly, there is a desire for a more effective tool to assist physicians in determining whether a transplantation procedure may be successful. Furthermore, there is a desire to improve the matching of a donated organ to the needs of a recipient or to improve the connecting of the blood supply of a recipient to the tissue, organ, and/or vasculature of a donor.
The foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the disclosure.